


Amusement

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [80]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: It always amused him to see John baiting Rodney.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/John Sheppard
Series: Prompt Challenges [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 7





	Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at least 7 years ago, probably longer. I found it on my computer while cleaning up all of my stories in preparation to get back into writing and most importantly posting. Somewhere along the lines I apparently stopped posting 8 years ago even though I kept writing in some way or another and am now simply overwhelmed by all the started stories I have...
> 
> It was written for 13prompts on Livejournal and the prompt was "Amused".

If the situation wasn’t as tense as it was and this wasn’t at the expanse of Rodney, Carson would be laughing by now. It always amused him to see John baiting Rodney. He knew that John was quite good at Maths and even had a degree to show for it, but he liked to downplay his own intelligence. Carson might not agree with that, but it certainly proved fortunate whenever Rodney was explaining something and veered off into mathematical theories and John just had to throw in a comment that apparently came out of nowhere, but hit exactly the point.

Even better, it always wielded the same result. Comments like that always, without a fault, led to Rodney stopping mid-word, looking at John in surprise and eventually say, “I knew that” before trying to regain his line of thought.

Carson knew that a part of it was that Rodney thought he was above everybody else, intelligence wise, that worked as a scientist, but John wasn’t a scientist, meaning he knew even less. Another part was that Rodney would never consider someone trying to downplay their own intelligence. Why would they do that after all?


End file.
